Closest Dangers
by CallMeMichy
Summary: Ever since the death of his father Corey has become king, at only age 19. Every king needs a queen. So now its time for him to find one through the selection. He'll find out haunted secrets that will affect everything he does. Can he find true love and face the hardest decision in his life. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1: Seal the Deal

**Hey! Thanks for reading my first fan fiction. Sorry if i have bad grammar, i don't really have that much time to write with school and such! I'll try to upload 1 chapter every week. Forms for the selected girls are below as well as an list of provinces. After you're done reading feel free to PM me with the filled out forms! NOTE: Castes are no longer there. These girls can be whatever career they want to be! Tysm for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Fabbie Unicorn**

 **King Corey:**

I couldn't believe it. Never Would I have ever imagined to be in this spot. I was king. Me Corey Shreave was now King of Illea. It just went past so quickly… One moment my father was alive, healthy and strong. The next we were having a funeral for the beloved king. Now as the heir to the Illean throne i was in charge of all my father's duties. Of course I have all the noisy advisors, my mom, my sister Ellie and the twins but it seems different. It seems ethereal. Today as i was running through some more laws with Ellie when the twins came rushing in.

They were screaming and shooting so loud that a dozen armed guards came rushing into my study just to find 2 wild 8 year olds screaming at their brother the king. Once they were calmed down Mason started talking with a mischievous grin "King Coral have you forgotten that today is your 19th birthday?" he stated jokingly. Than it hit me, today was my birthday! But before i had the time to respond Michelle continued whatever crazy idea they were going to ask me. "Yeh Corey mommy planned a giant party today and guess what Ella is coming over!" Ella was Michelle's best friend, she was the heir to the British throne. Although Ella was only 8 and had a older brother she was heir because her brother gave up the throne to marry a maid. Her brother also happened to be my best friend. Prince Samuel was 20 when he gave up the throne for Ashley Simmons. Ashley was at that time working in the palace as a young maid in training.

Later that night i retired to the king suite after an exciting party. That's when my mom came in. "Corey it's time for you to find a wife. That was your father's dying wish, he wanted to see you happy with a good wife, settled down. After the caste removal was completely over during the reign of your grandma Queen Eadlyn there aren't rebels to worry about. So don't go worrying about the lives of those girls." I couldn't help but see her wince as she said father but i also couldn't help assuming where she would go. It led to a selection. Even if her voice was soft i knew that this wouldn't be up to choice. I would have a selection. I almost didn't notice it when she continued talking "Corey i want you to have a selection. Selections have always been the duty of the heir but now that you're the king so young you undeniably have to find a wife. Think about it. You can announce it on the report tomorrow." With that she left.

The next day went past quickly. As soon as i told Ellie she started screaming uncontrollably. Do i have to mention that my 17 year old sister is a diehard romantic? Because she honestly is. I knew she was excited for 2 reasons, one that already existed. The first reason was that she would have some company and the second is that her boyfriend was visiting during the first week of the planned selection. Ellie was currently dating Prince Adam of France. That pretty much secured Ellie as the next french Queen. By the end of the day i was so tired. Ellie made me run over every single detail for the selection, from rooms to dates. I know she would help but… What if she didn't know who i liked? That's what i was pondering when it was my turn to do the report.

The new host, Jonathan Evens handed the microphone to me as i was ready to announce the decision that would change my life. "Ladies and gentleman please welcome King Corey for a very important message!" I cleared my throat and stood up tall. "As you all know after the unfortunate death of my father King Carlos i have become king. And as you all know every king needs a queen to rule next to the king. By this i mean that I'm having a selection! This contest is held for every generation in the past and I intend to continue this tradition! Right as we speak, forms are being sent out for every single eligible young lady between the ages of 18-20 years old! One will be chosen to come to the palace out of each province. One of these young ladies will become the next queen of Illea!" I flashed a winning smile and then as soon as the camera was away i sulked down. The deed was done.

 **Thanks For reading! Remember i need mean girls as well! Here are the forms (also on my profile but please you must use this exact for):**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nick Name (if you have it):**

 **Age:**

 **Career:**

 **Province:**

 **Body (Height,Weight,Body Shape):**

 **Eyes(Color,Shape):**

 **Hair(Color,Type,Length):**

 **Description of looks:**

 **What Did They Wear Before The Selection(clothing,hairstyles,jewelry ect):**

 **What Would They Change During The Makeover?:**

 **Family(relationship,job,age,gender,reffered to as):**

 **Background:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes/fears:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Talents:**

 **Friends(Appearances,age,gender,career):**

 **Romantic history:**

 **Reason behind entering:**

 **How would they react if they were selected?:**

 **How would they treat other selected?:**

 **How would they treat their maids?:**

 **Perfect first date:**

 **How would they treat the royal family:**

 **Thoughts on King Corey:**

 **Thoughts on the Queen Amelia:**

 **Thoughts on Princess Ellie:**

 **Thoughts on Prince Mason and Princess Michelle:**

 **Provinces:**

 **I actually Don't know the provinces xD or i just don't remember em. Either way… Please send me a list and i'll put em on :)) thx!**


	2. Chapter 2: Breath

**Ok so heyyy guyssss. I'm back! So i've had major writer's block and to add to that its sport season right now. AKA: MEGA BUSYYYY. So i'll just have you know that i put my own name in the story xD. The character has already been introduced. I will be revealing next update! So i hope you enjoy. All i can say:There just may be some extra danger behind this selection.**

Queen (King-Mother) Amelia:

I did it. I did it. It still haunts me to think of it. I can't dare think of the consequences of my sins being discovered. Once upon a time I was so happy, so in love with him. My revenge was also because of love. I was mad with love, i was motivated by love. Now love is my only weakness. The ones i love the most are either lost to me of will be if they ever find out. Now my son is the sun in my world of darkness, but yet he is my greatest danger. Oh what have I gotten myself in to.

King Corey:

I smoothed down my suit. Checked my hair one last time and headed to the studio in which the report was to be filmed. There i pacced. I couldn't help it. Yeah sure it's pretty nice to have 35 beautiful girls all seeking my attention. But a few things stuck onto my ever pondering mind. Mom had mentioned to me before that she was preparing some humongous and selection changing twist. The twins. They've been preparing for some nice tricking. Some pranks as they call it. I just hope it doesn't go too far. Being king is so hard and the decorational crown was so heavy. I just wince at the thought. The crown, the crown. Oh i forgot some of the girls may just be after the crown. Better weed those ones out. I just hope i find true love, i just hope i find someone sincere someone who i can spend the rest of my life with. After what seems like years of advisors talking about country finances i'm finally called on. That's when they start the long and in my opinion completely unnecessary drawing process. Yes i know that they had already checked for the acceptable forms from each province but now they were drawing perfect girls from the batch of perfect girls. I just hope this batch of perfect girls is as perfect as everyone seems to be promising me. After the names are (FINALLY) drawn i prepare myself to smile at each. I swear it was so boring i almost dozed off. Though there were a few standouts. One had my sister's name. I've heard of her. Michelle Jianna no she prefers Michy Jianna. She's a singer. One of Michelle's favorite singers. As a matter of fact i believe i heard her squeal when she was announced. She's really i mean extremely pretty. She has slightly muscular arms, a thin waist and a generally curvy figure. Here dark brown hair was waist length with lighter highlights. Her eyes though. Her eyes are a beautiful chestnut brown. They looked warm and genuine. I can't wait to meet her. Another stand-out was Rianna, ummmm no Rihanna, No Riya. She looked adorable. She had shoulder length blonde hair, big green eyes and in her photo some adorable cat ears. She was so cute. Well there were quite a lot of stand outs but those 2 were the most interesting once it's finally over I go to my room. I past the first challenge now I have my whole selection to go. Now I really need to find those breathing exercises my mom gave me for my 12th birthday.

 **So that's the end of this chapter. Plz review! What did u think of the Queen Amelia part. It will be at the beginning of every chapter! So I'll try uploading again this week! Bye! Sorry for the really short update! I'm trying to update as much as i can as well as make up for the weeks in between! Oh and btw there was a typo on the last date. The real age guidelines was 16-20! Still accepting characters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Twists

**So I just wanted to say thanks to morethanastory for the constructive feedback! I'll keep that in mind for this chapter. So I'll be introducing the big twist that I mentioned in the last chapter. We'll also continue Queen Amelia's mysterious paragraph trend. You'll find out more about her. Eventually…**

Queen Amelia:

I played him. So cruelly. Made him think that I loved him… Made him think that i wanted him. This was hunting, this was survival. I had to do this to fix my family. He was the hardest victim yet. He learned to fight… Both physically and mentally. Made me want him. Want to be with him. Once i finally realized, it was too late. But we clearly saw who was the better hunter. Who would rise up on top and hopefully not drop down ever so suddenly.

King Corey:

Boy, I was so surprised when my cousin Prince Travis flew in on the plane. Apparently I wasn't the only one that was confused. Travis shot me a look, that's when I caught the mom's shoot a knowing look at each other. Wonder what they had planned this time. Last time they did this they gave us matching ugly, itchy christmas sweaters. Man those were so Itchy, I must have gotten a rash. I guess i didn't have to wait so long because as soon as they got settled down our moms called us for a picnic. Travis's mom, Queen Deborah Of Scotland was already seated next to mine. They were giggling and talking what sounded to us like gibberish. Meanwhile me and Travis were having a cake eating contest. By the time they started speaking i had eating 5 pieces already.

Mom better be kidding. Apparently Travis and i will be having a double selection. The girls can compete for both of us or choose only 1 to compete for. To eliminate we have to both had said the girl should be gone of only the 1 person they're competing for. This makes everything so complicated. Now these girl's have double the chances. But right now that's not my main concern the girl's will be arriving in 2 days.

Prince Travis:

I don't have anything against my cousin but this idea just didn't suit me. Meeting 35 or less girls all competing for me. That was anything but normal. Were they sure that I would find love within this group? Anyways I know absolutely nothing about girls. So i went to visit an expert. My cousin Ellie was reading when i burst in and proceeded to ram into her desk. The first thing she said to me "Gosh, Travis that was an amazing entrance!" Normally i would have gotten mad at her but this day wasn't normal. I quickly explained to her the situation.

"This does make it a lot more complicated but Travis they're going to love you! Your charming, generous and just plain nice!" Ellie said. "But Ellie i know nothing about girls! The only girl I regularly talk to are you, Michelle and Jane (My little sister)." I shot back. Ellie gave a dramatic sigh. I guess this was going to be an extremely long conversation. I ended up leaving Ellie's room 3 hours later, receiving tips on complimenting and possible date activities. Compared to me Corey had it easy. He knew of the selection before hand. I came here thinking that my mom and his mom had organized another family reunion. Why the hell am I so gullible? Better prepare for the girls arrivals.

 **So I've decided that this story is going to have rather short updates but i'll try to make those more often so the amount posted each week is acceptable! So here's the twist that Corey hinted in on the last chapter. What do you think of Travis? Of Queen (King-Mother) Amelia? stargirlhorse do you mind if I change the name? Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow! This story will mainly be told from the points of views of Corey, Travis and at the beginning of every chapter Amelia. ~Michelle (Yes that's my name xD i put myself in as the little princess cause why not xD if i put myself in as one of the girls i'd probably make myself win)**


	4. Chapter 4: The girls

**Here we will be skipping the introductions and going straight to the first meeting. This chapter is gonna be pretty long because we're going to go through all of the girls and their choosing of who to compete for. As well as a few lucky girls get to talk to Corey and Travis but it may be the best start or the worst start.**

Queen Amelia:

I've made mistakes but now my only duty is to stop my children from making those mistakes. I never planned to have children. I never planned to get married but i guess that was changed. I'm suppose to be a wild huntress not a dutiful eye candy queen that I am today. Sometimes plans go extremely wrong. Like his plan…

King Corey:

Oh gosh what could be more boring? Watching 35 beautiful women walking up to me and Travis with the same outfit and curtsying or trying to memorize all of their names. Really it was a draw. Of course some of the girls had added their own twists (although Nellie of course wouldn't meet my eye) to the generally simple procedure but i was dying to get this over with. We only had 1 girl left to go. That 1 girl was something above my imagination. She skipped in with her waist length dark brown hair flowing behind her. But her eyes they were so entrancing. A warm blue that practically glowed with intelligence. She curtsied and spoke in a light melodic voice "Your majesty, Your highness. Nice to meet you. I'm just going to hurry along because you both look bored out of your minds. By the way I'm Lianne , But you can just call me Liah!" Acknowledging both me and Travis with a smile and a laugh as she hurried along to the makeovers. Me and Travis exchanged glances. She was so open. I'm going to need to find out more about her.

Thank god the girls needed at least an hour to get ready, which by the way seems completely unnecessary to me. But that was reality, so i called Travis over for a nice run-through. The advisers suggested we each get rid of two by tomorrow afternoon. I just hope I just get rid of the correct ones or else it could go extremely wrong. The pressure on my shoulders is unexplainable. But it was my duty. Hereby it was also my duty to accept the fact that one of these girls will be my future wife in a possibly loveless marriage. It felt so wrong to keep the girls here pursuing me with no end, when the young women could be with their true love. Of course their family would be paid for them to stay at the palace. Finally being able to realize the reality that i faced I went over the forms again. I barely noticed that Travis was in the room until we let out a cough. "So Corey anyone catch your very picky eye?" Travis asked. I thought about Tessa. "Well there's that girl that walked in last. Tessa? Her form says that she's a popstar, actress and an aspiring model. A handful if I do say so myself." I replied being extremely truthful. "It seems like we really are cousins." I raised an eyebrow at him. "She caught your fancy too?" Changing the topic Travis asked a question i was hoping he wouldn't touch on. "So cousin do you and that black haired girl with purple highlights have any history? The way none of you met each other's eyes? She seems rather nice." Luckily for me Juliette the guide to the girls knocked on the door. "Your majesty, Your highness. The girls are waiting."

The girls were all lined up in a row and thank god they weren't wearing the same things anymore. Juliette started explaining the concept. "Welcome girls to the double selection of King Corey and Prince Travis!" Everyone clapped politely. Though observing the girls i saw one looking extremely displeased and just stood there like stone and yawned. Better talk to her later. "The concept. All the girls will one by one head over to the box over there with a slip of paper with their names on it. You will put it in 1 box. The options are compete for both, compete for King Corey and compete for Prince Travis." Gesturing towards the box within some pink curtains set up in the corner of the great hall. "After Travis and Corey will each call 3 of the people that will be competing for them solely or for both. The ones competing for both will get a chance to talk to both if called by only one. Others will only talk to corresponding one. Careful ladies. Don't blow this priceless chance." The warning seemed to scare the girls but they continued to the box as we waited in a chatting mini room of to the side. Each side was identical. Each mini-room composed of 2 separate sofas and a coffee table. Me and travis took our places in each mini-room awaiting for the announcement of each girl's choice.

Prince Travis:

I was practically shaking. This was extremely nerve-racking for me. I glanced over at Corey who looked as calm and composed as ever. Finally the guide, Juliette started the names. "Competing for both are Theresa, Ally, Olive, Amanda, Sienna, Nadine, Lianna, Loren, Gianna, Bri, Selene, Vivi, Helen, Jeah, Fiona, Hailey, Yvette, Deborah, Poline and Sianne. " I was relieved so far I had a good selection. "Competing for Corey are Rei, Theresa N, Julie, Kelly, Jamie, May, Sophia and Ava and competing for Travis we have Mia, Lily, Isabella, Liz, Kaylee, Aubrey and Chloe!" Doing the math i concluded that he had 1 more girl competing for him. I sighed at least it wasn't that big of a difference. I scanned over the crown which now was split into 3 groups. I decided to pick 1 from mine and 2 from the "both group". Based on their name tags i was able to figure out their names. So i called mine "Lianne, Aubrey and Olive!" and Corey followed along "Both Theresa's and Vivi!" I knew he was thinking strategically as both Theresa's seemed a little off today and Vivi looked adorable. I chose Lianne because of the impression she made earlier, Aubrey because she was plain gorgeous and looked genuine and Olive because her name just fascinated me as she had slightly darker hair, olive green (oh the irony) eyes and black hair.

 **Oh yo yo. I lied xD. No i didn't start the official meetings yet. I thought that this was enough for now. Who are you rooting for? Of course i won't tell you my picks. What type of author would i be to do that. That leads me to my next point. SYOC IS CLOSED! Had to find half of the names off a baby name website but it's all good. Couldn't wait any longer! So that's it for this week! ~Michelle**


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

**Back with another chapter! OK I so there I will officially introduce all of the girls in one way or another, I'm estimate around 40 chapters! I'm looking forward to getting your reviews . BTW I did change my name. imao ~Michelle**

Queen Amelia:

The girls arrived. Trying to take my throne think twice. Maybe i suggested the selection but that's only because the advisors pushed it. Honestly I will only ever give my blessing until I am dead. Which could be very soon. I straightened my exposing rose floor length gown. Just because one was married doesn't mean one can not live a life of luxuries. And show some skin. The rose color matched well with my light green eyes and chestnut waist length hair done in a bun. Perhaps it was the beauty above everything that caused this. Let's see who these little girlies really are. I walk out of my closet and strut down the hallway with my head up high.

King Corey:

I hesitated a little. Theresa S walked up to me. Just looking at her body made me want to kiss her but as soon as you saw the smug look on her face all of the above disappeared. In short form she was hot. Gorgeous. Hot. Did i say that already? But obviously she had plain bad attitude. From the looks of her family was a former 2 when the caste system still existed. From her form she was listed as a high-demand model. She was definitely worthy of being a model. She had a perfect hourglass figure. Big chest and a big booty. Even if that doesn't sound extremely prince-like it was fully and in every possibility fetch. Otherwise she had obviously died blonde hair, tanned skin,ice blue eyes and a rosy pink lipstick. She was wearing a mask of make-up from the looks of it.

I sat up a little straighter and beckoned her towards the empty chair. She seemed to be examining me. And at the end frowning at me. She looked displeased. But to me I seemed perfectly fine. I had an dark blue suit on. I gelled my chestnut hair to the side earlier. I work out standardly but i couldn't find immediate fault. Before all the girls are sent home I want to impress him. I know that sounds selfish but I want them to have the best memories here. Surprisingly I suspected Theresa had some insight. Someone must have told her that I was wearing my navy suit because Teresa was wearing a extremely revealing halter minidress with cutouts revealing her chest and hips.

I started to try to converse with her. "Hello lady Theresa!" She giggled slightly and replied sweetly "Bonjour your majesty!" I suppose my first judgement was wrong. She seemed sweet and laid-back unlike the original vision I had of her. "So i take your french?" "Yes" she replied. I asked her about her family. Apparently she lived no ordinary life. Her grandfather was originally an ambassador here from the french. Her grandmother was Illean and lived prestigiously as the spoiled only daughter of a business tycoon. Her mother was a model as well being born into the lifestyle of a two. Her father was a A-List actor. Soon after she had turned 8 her mom overdosed and died. After her father had re-married a writer named Morgana Silico. Morgana wrote fairy tales but based on Theresa, Morgana was cruel. Theresa almost broke into tears when she said that she tried to be a perfect daughter for a while. I felt pity for this girl turned hard and rough by her neglecting father and cruel step-mother. She caught me by surprised when she came in with a intended light kiss on the cheek. But i think i surprised her more by pulling her into a hug. It's only when i let her go that i saw a disturbing and equally hidden tattoo on her forearm. The 2 letters "R2" Mom had showed me the symbol once. It's from the rising previous 2s demanding the caste system back. Better be careful of her.

Prince Travis:

Lianne looked stunning. She had cut her hair around a inch or so but kept her naturally dark brown color. She was wearing a light purple flowy halter top day dress that went to around her knees. The purple went well with her warm eyes. Even in the flowy dress you could see her thin waist and generally hourglass like figure. But you could see that she also worked out with obvious muscles. Judging from her career list she was probably a 2 if the castes were still here. Mom used to say that 2s were ignorant and spoiled but Lianne showed none of that. After she got seated I leaned over to talk for a while.

I learned that she lived in a happy family of just her parents. As an only child they only ever focused on her. She said she grew up weirdly. She never wanted to wear pretty dresses or do her hair. She was bullied at school and hated it. She went through depression. She was one tough girl. But she was so sweet and genuine I laughed a few times when she went through stories across her life. Now she'd be wearing dresses more and her hair is going to have to be done but i can tell it will be simple. But i think i'm going to bend the dress rule anyways her hair was only pinned down by a few bobby pins. This girl. I loved her already. But my cousin also wanted her attention. I needed to get him out of the way on any costs. As i glanced over to the clock I saw that I had already spent 1 hour with her. But i couldn't help it. Duty as a prince called. Before i called Aubrey i planted a full on kiss onto Liah's lips. I was delighted when she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. She may just have made my day.

 **Who do you ship? These 6 girls that I've mentioned will be the main-ish characters. Do you ship Travis with Lianne? Corey with Theresa S? Do you think Corey will get to Lianne/Liah? Or do you think nahhhh? IS THERESA A REBEL? Either give me some feedback. Btw this story may have to be put on hold or something idk :( ~Michelle**


End file.
